Bringing Roses
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Story 2. Madge and Gale start their new life together in the newly rebuilt village of district 12. Sequel of Golden Strands.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not write Hunger Games or create any characters for it.**

* * *

><p>A light breeze ran through the trees. It wove through the branches and startled the leaves. Colors lit up the horizon proving a new day and each creature that lived in the trees, bushes, creeks, and lakes woke to the new blazing sun. A path ran along the trees leading deeper into an embrace of wood. There walking along the path was a girl. Her pale bear feet danced along the bark and leaves that covered the path. She let out a sigh of relief of the serenity that was the wood's early morning breeze. She knew he was here, somewhere in these fresh fall woods, taking in his childhood memories of hunting with his best friend. She knew it wasn't her place to join or spy. She just wanted the feeling they had every time they stepped foot in the vast woods. She heard him wake before the sun could be seen. She felt his lips on her temple saying a simple "I'll be back." But she didn't get it. What was it like walking in the woods? Now she knew. Her small feet plunged into the dark mud and caressed her tender toes. Her pale yellow dress flooded around her knees blowing away and against her legs with the wind. She looked back towards her house, their new home. She should make breakfast. Tend the garden. Paint the rooms with new inviting colors. Listen to the news on the radio. Clean the floors. Yet she turned back to the forest and kept walking. After the sun began to rise a bit more the forest floor sank behind her. She looked over her shoulder to come face to face with a man. His eyes were on her and his hands rested on her hips protectively. She looked to the ground ashamed of her foolishness. She should have not taken the journey to his woods, to their woods. She caught in the corner of her eye the silhouette of a woman not far from her age. Her wild dark hair and guarded eyes tore her apart. No. She should have not come.<p>

"Madge" the man said quietly. She looked up to the woman meeting a smile. Surprised Madge looked to Gale. His face was soft and curious. "Do you like the woods?" he wondered gesturing the towering trees surrounding them. Her gaze feel on the bright red leaves of autumn taking in the fire of the nip of cold weather, harsh welcoming breeze, sound of the far babbling brook, and birds calling out to the day.

"Yes I like it too" Katniss said coming to stand in front of Madge's awed expression. Madge cleared her throat and blinked away the feeling of regret.

"Sorry for interrupting" she whispered. Gale's grip tightened and Katniss's brow knit together in confusion. She looked up to Gale. Then looked back to Madge.

"Madge, let me tell you a story" Katniss begins setting down her bow and arrows. "Once upon a time. There were vast woods beyond a town. A girl and her father taught each other in these woods and held on to the things they believed in. When the father died the girl left the woods. Because of the conditions of this town a boy and a girl were forced back into it. The boy did not know of the girl, and the girl did not know of the boy. They were they in secrecy to protect the ones they loved. When the two finally met the girl did not want to be friends with the boy. Instead they traded their ideas. Then became friends. They vented their thoughts and worries in these woods and grew up together. Each day past on. Until the day came where the boy pronounced his confused love on the girl. He asked her to run away from the horrors of the town. But the girl refused. She didn't know how to judge her own feelings. Her punishment was to go to the games. There she fell in love with someone else, never to return to these woods. Until now. Now there are just two friends. The same boy and girl. But total strangers hoping to reconnect. Another girl wanders into the woods searching for the feeling the boy describes. When she reaches the woods. The boy and the girl welcome her to the magical land with open arms. They are willing to teach her everything they know" The girl does not return to the house that day, make breakfast, tend the garden, paint the rooms with new inviting colors, listen to the news on the radio, or clean the floors. She hunts alongside her husband and best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>TheMockingjay111: Thanks! I know what you're talking about! I always try to send responses to my reviewers but it stopped working :( So I'm responding on here(: No this will not be the only chapter. At the moment I am writing chapter 2. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The teapot screams on the stove. The stove sits in front of a large paneled window that looks out into the side-yard of the house. With the snow falling onto the ground you can hardly make out the house next-door that has its lights on in the lower windows also. A man walks into the kitchen to shush the kettle. The knob turns to OFF and a mitted hand moves the pot away from the stove and onto a pad on the table. The small square table houses two plates full of eggs and toast with butter and jam. The young woman lifts her teacup up to the pot awaiting the pour of mint tea. The couple eats in silence then clears away the plates. The two gather at the window and look out at the snow resting on the ground. Gale moves away the hair off Madge's back exposing the pale skin on her neck. His lips brush down it sending shivers down her spine. She presses against him laying her head back against his strong shoulder. His lips continue down the front of her throat to the draw strings of her blouse. He unties the pink bow opening the top of the shirt. His hand moves it off her shoulder but she turns away from him and leaves the room. His breath is heavy and his forehead is creased. Madge reappears in the doorway lifting her eyebrows.

"Well?" she says settling her hands on her hips "are you coming?" Gale runs up the stairs behind her and onto the second floor landing. Their lips crash against each other as they stumble into the master bedroom. The door farthest from the stairs slams.

* * *

><p>Madge creates circles on Gale's bare heaving chest. Her legs are wrapped around his and their eyes are closed. After a moment or two her golden blond hair falls spills around his chest and sides as she rests her head on him; Gale absent mindedly rakes his hand through the curls causing the married couple to fall asleep. Hours later, the sunlight outside makes an afternoon appearance to the house. Madge gets out of bed and stretches hastily pulling clothes on. She looks over to the bed where Gale is still knocked out and sleeping. She runs to get the door after the doorbell woke her up. She fixes her hair in the mirror and opens the door. Katniss is wearing a long black jacket. Her hands are stuffed into her pockets and her black hair is covered by a red hat. She brushes past Madge and starts taking off her coat. Madge sends a frightened look up the stairs.<p>

"Hi Katniss" Madge says forcing a smile.

"Hi Madge" Katniss smiles back

"How are you?" Madge says hanging up Katniss's coat on one of the hooks on the wall. Katniss walks into the kitchen and sits down facing away from the seat and towards the living room. Madge takes a seat across from her.

"Peeta is sick" she shrugs

"Sorry to hear that" Madge says squirming away from her exhaustion.

"My mom is with him" Katniss says waving her hand. The stairs creak and Gale walks into the kitchen yawning and stretching, eyes closed, and only wearing boxers. Katniss covers her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Her eyes fall on the un-washed dishes from the morning and on the blush on Madge's cheeks. She can't help herself anymore and laughter finds Gale's ears. His eyes snap open and land on Katniss. He looks down at the boxers hugging his hips and growls. He trudges out of the room and up the stairs only to be followed by Katniss's loud sounds of laughter. She clears her eyes of the tears that made an appearance. "I'm sorry!" she coughs, "I didn't know what I walked into" She gets up and stalks back into the living room snorting again. Madge still sits at the kitchen table, blushing, and horrified. The door closes signaling Katniss's departure. Gale walks back into the kitchen, this time wearing more clothes, and takes out meat for sandwiches. Gale looks over his shoulder at Madge. She looks up and meets his eye only to fall and keeping looking at the grain of the table. Gale laughs and Madge looks back up at him.

"What?" she demands.

"Your expression looks like someone just killed your dog in front of you"

"It's called embarrassment" Gale straightens up and turns away from the sandwiches he's making.

"You weren't the one to be caught in only underwear" Gale says pointing a butter knife covered with mayonnaise at her.

"True but she also realized the events that went on before I came to the door" she bites back. Gale pales a little and turns back to the counter.

"Oh"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... this one... this chapter... I'm not sure about... Is it even any good?<strong>

**TheMockingjay111: I know! It makes things sooooo awkward! haha thanks for your reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Madge's POV

I stare into the familiar gray eyes. "Are you sure?" they ask. The warm feeling that spreads to my toes pushes me to nod. A strangled sound cuts the tense air. I quickly look up to those eyes rolling back.

"Gale?" I yell grabbing his arms tight.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sorry!" he rushes choking back air and looking deathly pale

"You alright, there?" I wonder pushing black hair out off his forehead. I lead him over to the bench at the end of our bed. He takes a deep breath, grips his knees, and meets my questioning blue ones.

"For sure?" he asks timidly

"Err… I have to make sure first but… until then… yes" I shake under his piercing gape. He jumps up. Surprise over takes me as I feel the ground leave from under my feet and get the twirling feeling. Laughs are heard in my ear making my heart soar high above the clouds. Nausea takes over my throat, stomach, and brain. "Dizzy" I squeak. I land softly on the wood floor with Gale's arms wrapped around me. He takes a step back looking me over with an affectionate smile. "What?" I whisper taking in each speck of dust that has settled on the floor. His fingers find my chin pulling it gently up. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine. He sighs "Is it… ok?" I barely whisper feeling the nausea comes back.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asks worriedly, "There isn't anything wrong is there?" he demands looking more frightful then I've ever seen him.

"No!" I say covering up my question "Your reaction… scared me… that's all"

"Your news scared me" he laughed. I try to smile but end up falling back a little. Gale's arms are a blur as they catch me "Madge?" he cries searching my eyes. My eyelashes flutter then I hit upon his chest. I wake up to coldness flowing into my head. I groan and push the wet thing off me.

"Here she is. You see Mr. Hawthorne? No harm done" says a light women's voice off to my right. My hand flies up to cover my face from the light blinding me. Morning. Last night's memories are remembered and I throw my eyes open. My gaze first falls on Mrs. Everdeen. She is smiling sweetly. "How are you feeling?" she asks me. I start sitting up but a firm hand pushes my back down to the fluffy pillows.

"Ugh. What happened?" I ask grabbing my throbbing head.

"You pasted out, dear" Mrs. Everdeen responds quietly moving my hand away from my forehead and replacing it with hers. "You became too overwhelmed" I let this flow through my head. My hand lying next to me creeps up to my lower abdomen where it rests for a moment.

"Overwhelmed" I sigh "Partly my fault"

"Mostly mine" Gale's voice rings out

"If I'm not intruding into personal matters- may I ask what happened?" Mrs. Everdeen asks politely. I nod toward Gale. He clears his throat.

"I'm going to sum this up" he pauses to yawn then tells her. Mrs. Everdeen gasps and laughs excitingly

"That's great news!" she squeals clapping her hands "How did you faint from that?"

"My reaction scared her" Gale regretfully admits

"I thought he was upset" I whisper

"I would hope he wouldn't be upset" Mrs. Everdeen chides

"I wasn't- just surprised" Gale says taking my hand

"Well if you're feeling better Madge, I'll just be going" She stands up and kisses me on the forehead. She nods to Gale and walks to the door, "Oh and I'm guessing this is our little secret?"

"Until tomorrow's dinner" Gale smiles. Mrs. Everdeen smiles back and lets herself out. Gale looks down at me and I feel burning in my eyes. Tears block my vision and sobs rock my body. A petrified Gale looks around for comfort but settles on wiping my tears away. I lie there in silence for a moment and look up at him. "Hormones?" he says hopefully. I shake my head, no. "Scared?" I nod my head yes. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Can you get up?" I take his hand and push away from the pillows. I follow him down the hallway of our home. He stops in front of a door and opens it. The guest room now has nothing in it. I look around. "What do you think?"

"It's the perfect size" I say putting my hands together in front of me. Gale smiles and walks around behind me. Strong protective arms squeeze around me then loosen. I lean back into him waiting for his grip to retighten again. I turn around in his arms, laying my head on his chest but his arms still don't budge to tighten. I pull his arms but he loosens them even more. I huff and look up at him. "Tighten your arms! I like the feeling" His eye brows scrunch together.

"No- I don't want to hurt you" he states looking worried

"Gale! You're not going to hurt me" I laugh but his arms stay where they are. I back him up against the wall and kiss him. I deepen the kiss waiting for his arms to take a strong hold of my waist. Finally I pull away and give up. I feel the rejection settling in my stomach as I make my way down the stairs and out into the back yard. I sit on the swing and push myself back and forth. The breeze feels good as it pushes my hair off my face and cools my angry body. The ground leaves my feet, touches my feet, and leaves my feet.

"Careful, love, you fainted last night" Gale reminds me. I make a tisk sound and continue swinging. I suddenly have to quit swinging and jump off the swing running towards the house. I hear Gale's panic name-calling behind me. The toilet seat is flung up giving me enough room to be sick. When it passes I curl up on the bathroom rug. Gale runs in out of breath. "Madge?" I look up then bury my head in the heaving chest. "It's going to be ok… SHH" he whispers over and over in my ear. We sit there for a while. "Sorry" he says pushing some hair behind my ear and wiping my face off with a cold cloth. "It just seems like you're so breakable" I shake my head.

"I understand- kind of – except I would choose the word tender. I'm not to breakable yet" Gale snorts, then agrees and makes us sandwiches. He gets up to call the hospital when I remember. "Gale!" I yell excitedly he turns almost dropping the phone. "Why didn't we have Mrs. Everdeen tell us?" I giggle and his eyes widen

"I never thought of that" He turns back to the phone. I hear him talk to Mrs. Everdeen. We past the time along by playing a somewhat innocent game of Go Fish. Gale asks if I have any twos and Mrs. Everdeen rings the bell.

"Go get the door"

"You're supposed to answer go fish" he laughs at his own joke but gets the door. I squirm in my seat. I slowly walk into the living room where Mrs. Everdeen has her new technologies. My body goes ridged with nerves and I flinch away from the machines. Gale's face is off-white and Mrs. Everdeen looks content. Now Gale's arms wrap around tightly.

"Ok Madge you can lay down on the couch" Neither of us move causing Mrs. Everdeen to turn around. "Don't freak out… I'll explain what all of it does. None of it will hurt you, Madge" I look up at Gale, signaling he can let go and wait

"Gale? Can you let go of me?" His face is still closed off staring at the blinking generating portable machines. "Gale?" I laugh. "You who! Gale?" I wave my hand in front of his face and he looks down. "Let go of me please?" He's hesitant but lets me crawl onto the couch.

"Alright lay on your back and lift up your shirt" Mrs. Everdeen instructs taking out a curved plastic stick. Gale quickly asks what it is, and Mrs. Everdeen explains that it will give us a picture. He kneels down and watches my face for any pain. Mrs. Everdeen places some cool gel on my abdomen then moves the stick over it. Gale's head turns toward the screen where Mrs. Everdeen is pointing out the heart beat.

"That's it?" Gale asks fascinated.

"Yep" Mrs. Everdeen grins. We sit there for a moment staring at it before I look over at Gale. The palms of his hands are smashed into his eyes.

"Are you crying, Gale?" I ask trying hard not to laugh

"No. I have something in my eye" he mutters, getting up

"Peeta cried too but he wasn't afraid to show it" Mrs. Everdeen laughs

"What?" I gasp

"I MEAN… I bet Peeta would cry…" she smacks her head lightly "Sorry! You weren't supposed to know"

"Katniss too?" I laugh and shake my head

"Katniss what?" Gale asks occupying his seat on the ground in front of me. His eyes are red but no one says anything about that.

"Nothing" I shrug. Gale is looking at Mrs. Everdeen who is studying a piece of paper.

"Madge I would have to say that you are in the middle of your third month" she smiles, "You should start to show soon"

"Yay" I yell dryly. Gale and I say good bye to Mrs. Everdeen and she leaves walking back to her house. We sit in quiet for a minute.

"A baby" Gale says like he just realized it for the first time. His smile lights up his eyes as he looks at me for my reaction. I smile back then giggle lightheartedly. I turn over on my side but I get up instead and sprint to the bathroom to get sick.

"This is going to be a long six months" I groan into my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Gale! YAY! :D I have some name ideas for the new family member... but you don't get to know... until chapter 6!(: <strong>

**If you have any ideas for chapters over the next five chapters comment and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So where are we going?" Gale asked pushing away the hair from his eyes.

"You'll see" Madge said dragging him down the street towards Everdeen's. Gale gives a deep sigh but keeps up next to her. When they reach the Everdeen's house Prim opens the door for them. Gale walks in to find the familiar machines set up in the living room. A smacking sound is heard and Prim and Madge turn to see Gale hitting himself.

"What are you doing?" Prim asks quietly

"We did this already! We already know Madge is pregnant! See look" Gale lifts Madge's loose shirt revealing a small baby bump.

"Gale doesn't like the machines" Madge explains to a very amused Prim. Gale's jaw drops as Madge walks away from him.

"Come on Gale" Prim says taking his arm. Madge and Gale take similar positions as last time and wait for the picture to show. This time it doesn't.

"Prim…" Gale says voice guarding hurt.

"Yes?" she says looking at him

"Where is she?"

"She?" Madge interrupts. Gale smiles.

"Yeah I'm putting all my money on a girl"

"It's my money too, and I'm choosing boy" Madge says crossing her arms cross her chest. Gale snorts and shakes his head no.

"Guys?" Prim tries to interrupt

"Well I think it's going to be a girl"

"Well you think wrong" Madge says rolling her eyes

"No- I'm never wrong" Gale shrugs

"Guys…" Prim tries again.

"You could be wrong this time" Madge says poking him in the chest

"Yeah but I'm not going to be" Gale says poking back

"You're not the one carrying this baby!" Madge yells

"Yeah but I have a feeling…"

"GUYS" Prim yells they both jump but turn to her. "Be quiet and listen" Madge slumps back down on the couch and Gale gets down on one knee.

"What is that?" Gale asks turning his head to the side.

"The baby's heart beat" Madge whispers. Gale raises his eye brows and continues listening. After a while Prim shuts the machines down and makes tea and dinner for the expecting couple. They talk for a while mostly about Prim and Rory. "Has he proposed yet?" Madge giggles into her teacup.

"No" Prim shakes her head

"He will" Gale says and winks. Prim blushes. Later Madge and Gale leave the house and start walking home. Yet instead of walking straight home, Gale starts walking towards town. Madge quickly follows him curious on where they're headed too. He leads her to the memorial of the bombings. The memorial is in the meadow where everyone fled to. Madge stops short but Gale walks up to it and points to names. "We should tell them" he says quietly tracing the names. Madge shakes her head.

"They know" she informs him. He turns to her, eyes sparkling in the setting sun. His feet carry him around the memorial reading all the names of the lost. Madge stands back letting the tears fall from her eyes. Finally step by step Madge comes closer to the names Gale was tracing. Her delicate fingers trace along them too, her parents, the grandparents to their baby. "Gale." She hisses, "Why did you take me here?" Angry tears stream down her face and the seething is all pointed at the man walking around the corner of the memorial.

"I don't know… I come here to think a lot" He says rubbing her arm. She pushes it away violently and snarls.

"When, when do you have time to come here to think?"

"When I pick up bread from the bakery" he says pointing a thumb to the store behind them.

"Is that just a cover up to see another girl?" She says looking him up and down.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Gale screams. Madge steps up to him and snorts.

"You know what. I don't want you to come home. Live somewhere else. I don't want to see your face." Gale's expression falls from angry to distressed

"Madge?" he asks shying away from her

"Save it" she says and turns on her heels back to her house. Gale stands there for a minute until he is absolutely sure he can feel every bit of his heart fall to his feet. His hands stuff into his pockets and he shuffles down to victor's village. At the end of the road he looks down at his house then turns the opposite way.

"COME IN!" someone shouts within the large grey house. Gale opens the door and walks head down into the vanilla scented family room. Hazelle Hawthorne walks down the long hallway with a bowl full of cookie dough and a large wooden spoon. "Gale" she smiles, "follow me" she leads him back down the hallway to a brightly lit kitchen. She sets down her cooking on the counter and wipes her hands on the stripped pink apron.

"Madge kicked me out" he sighs leaning against the counter

"I see" Mrs. Hawthorne nods, "What was the fight about?"

"I'm not sure. I think she was mad because I took her to the memorial… then when she asked why I took her here… I don't know. She thinks I'm seeing another girl" Mrs. Hawthorne laughs making Gale's head snap up with an evil glare. "what." He says

"Oh nothing, I said that to… your father… when I was pregnant with you" She smiles sweetly at her grown son.

"Oh" he says smiling a sad smile

"I kicked him out too" she shrugs turning back to her cooking. Gale laughs and takes a bit of the cookie dough causing Mrs. Hawthorne's hand to smack his hands away from it.

"So… she'll take me back?" Gale smiles

"Not for a while. She'll probably cry next or dance around the room… or both… hormones do some crazy things to your emotions" She says waving her spoon in the air. Gale snorts then looks confused

"So it's the baby's fault?" he wonders scratching his head

"Yes" Hazelle laughs. Gale tells her his hunches on the baby's sex and his mother quickly agrees with him, "Your father guessed all of your genders. I was wrong every time but I wanted a baby girl… no offense… but your father always got his way" she laughs shaking her head, "So you possibly will too" Gale grins

"That's because I'm always right"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to continue this chapter :b<strong>

**A light blub just went off over my head. I'm going to do something EVIL(: ... and sad... :/**

**Please review and give me your ideas!**

**~Erin~**


	5. Chapter 5

The young women rolled over in bed and ran her fingers over the spot next to her. Her blue eyes shot open and looked around. Light poured into the small room illuminating the emptiness of the house enclosing her. She missed him. She missed the glow the sun made on his face while he was sleeping. She missed the heavy footsteps on the stairs when he brought her breakfast in bed. She missed his warm smile that would bind her stomach in knots. But most of all she missed the way he said her name.

"Madge" she turned her head slowly towards his voice. Her tear filled eyes fell on Gale standing in the doorway with a large tray of pancakes. He looked tired. She tried to smile. He tried too.

"I'm sorry" she wailed covering her face with her small hands. She heard Gale rush towards her sliding the tray on the trunk at the end of their bed. His familiar embrace dried most of the tears but it also sprung more. His deep voice whispered nothings in her ear trying to calm her down. When she relaxed against his chest and her breaths came at an even pace she spoke again. "I missed you" she sighed running her hands through his dark shaggy hair.

"Missed you too" he says kissing her forehead.

"Even if it was only two nights" she grumbles. Gale and Madge sit in quiet for a moment breathing in each other's scent, Gale's musky pine and Madge's sweet strawberry. Madge leans away from her husband and lies back stretching. Gale laughs. "Where did you go?" she asks closing her eyes and lying all the way back on the cold unused pillows.

"My mom's" he shrugs running his fingers over the baby bump. She nods and closes her eyes getting reconnected with the closeness of his breath and the feeling of his fingers dancing along the skin across her abdomen sending shivers down her spine. Butterflies form in Madge's stomach. Gale's hand stops moving keeping a strong pressure on her lower stomach. Her eyes flutter open to see a very surprised expression on Gale's face.

"What?" she whispers moving a little. His glazed eyes shoot up to her then back to her stomach.

"Can't you feel it?" He takes her hand and moves it down to his. There she feels the fluttering she'd been feeling. The baby is kicking. Their baby is kicking. She beams at him.

"Wow!" she gasps moving her hand around to different positions on her stomach. He laughs replacing his hand to feel the miracle again. They sit there for a while taking in the moment just by breathing and running their hands over the bump that holds their baby. But, as soon as it came the feeling is gone. Gale and Madge eat the pancakes and move on with the day. Once the butterflies come back though, the couple stops whatever they're doing to enjoy their family.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of random... and kind of awkward... sorry! :D <strong>

**Seriously if you have any ideas (ANY IDEAS AT ALL) or if you like the story so far... Please comment. **

Alrighty- I got my preg facts from websites. I'm trying! Yeah Gale is a jerky coward(: Oh well... Thanks for your feedback!

**~Erin, who has writers block~**


	6. Chapter 6

Her grip was tight on the silver fork. She looked around the table. Steaming mash potatoes, cooked ham, fresh corn on the cob, bright green peas, sparkling honey, and loaves of bread. She looked up at her questioning husband.

"Can I have a blueberry pie with sugar and hmm and OH! Peeta's sticky buns" Gale stood there gaping at his five months pregnant wife. "Just put it all together on a plate" she said rubbing her hands together. Gale shook his head no. "No?" she said face dropping to her toes. He shook his head no again. "No." she repeated more to herself. She looked around the table again pointing out that her mouth did not want this food. She sighed then looked back up to the standing man. Tears developed in her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't you dare cry about food" She sniffled and set her hands on her stomach. "Don't blame it on the baby"

"Gale" she cried letting her tears fall on her lap. He grunted and sat down across from her shoveling food on his plate. He ignored her soft cries and ate. He's been through this before. It was not a hard order to fill but he was tired of falling for her cravings. Sugar plums, white cake, chocolate strawberries, asparagus, bacon, venison, candy sticks, eggs, tomatoes, and sticky buns all demands within a few days. At first he struggled to get all her "needs" then pushed himself to get more and stock up. Yet it never seemed like enough. She ate all the time. Peeta had to work extra keeping up with the two pregnant women and Gale was sick of it.

"Madge, just eat" he said gesturing with his fork around the table. She picked up her fork again and took little bites of ham and potatoes. He sighed. Pushing away from the table he stuffed his hands in his pockets and left. He knocked on the door and waited. A familiar blonde man came to the door. His hair was messed up, his shirt was unbuttoned, his chin had stubble, and his eyes were lined with dark circles. "Peeta?" he said taken a back. The door slammed. Gale stood there, shocked and worried. Then the door creaked open again. His best friend stood in front of him now. Her condition wasn't far from her husband's. She smiled a small smile.

"Hi Gale" she sighed and stepped out on the porch.

"What's wrong?" he demanded looking into the house.

"I fell" she shrugged

"Fell. Is the baby okay?" he said looking back at her. She stood there in silence for a minute. She watches a bug climb the stairs then shakes her head. The tall man steps away from her. "What?" I wonder staring at her.

"NO!" she growls. Gale stares at her.

"It's not…" he starts

"Gone?" she chokes. He tries to nod but end up gulping. "It's hard to take" she says walking back into the house and closing the door. Gale stands there looking straight as if she was still standing in front of him. Then walks back to the house, once inside he takes cautious steps into the kitchen and looks at his smiling wife, she's eaten most of the food.

"Gale?" she whispers, "Gale. What's wrong?" she stands and walks over to him giving him a hug. He still doesn't answer and looks away. She turns his head seeing tear filled eyes that he blinks away. "Where did you go?" she says searching his face with her fingers.

"Katniss's" he says.

"So- what happened there?" she whispers.

"Katniss…" he chokes "lost their baby" he whispers back. Madge steps back and looks at him.

"This isn't a good joke, Gale"

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE" he screams at her and takes the stairs two at a time. Madge takes a heavy seat in the chair next to her and weeps. She weeps for her best friends' baby, for Gale's attitude, for her healthy baby, and for their future they will have with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad... Sorry... No one was giving me ideas. SOOOO this happened. Feel guilty. You caused a death. haha jk. If you don't like it- deal with it.<strong>

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah- I'm skipping a few months... I got bored. xD This also might lift your spirits... because of the other chapter... which I'll apologize again. SORRY. Something had to happen. DEAL WITH IT. MOVEEEE ONNNNNN. Romance coming... in upcoming chapters... (:**

* * *

><p>"I'll be back later!" Gale calls from the front door; "Going to Katniss's" the door opens and closes and I walk out of the bathroom. I bend my hand to grab the handle on the drawer, and pull back barely budging it. I laugh at my weakness. I pull harder and the drawer pulls out with a crack. The force knocks me backward but I quickly regain my balance. I reach in and take out a light purple shirt, and black yoga pants. I slowly walk over to the bed and take off my pajamas. I feel a crushing pain in my lower back. I inhale sharply but slip my shirt on over my head anyway. I lie on the bed and pull my feet through the pant holes only to be interrupted with the familiar back pain. The back pain passes and I make my way to the kitchen where I pour cereal into a large yellow bowl. I forget a spoon and push my chair back. I double over with pain. Labor? My eyes grow wide looking out the window and finding no sign of a returning Gale. I take a much needed breath then yelp.<p>

"Gale hurry!" I move away from the kitchen table and sit on the couch. I control my breathing by thinking to myself, In Out, In Out. Finally Gale runs by the front window and opens the door hastily.

"Hey there, I got some extra sticky buns." he laughs putting down the bread bag; I nod to him not truly hearing what he said. Pain takes over my head and back sending a reaction to my hands that grip the couch. The pain has increased in the last few minutes. "You ok?" he asks walking over to me. His hands find my back but I push him off

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. ME" I huff out each word

"Madge?" My teeth smash together and I groan, "WHAT'S WRONG?" Tears slide down my face

"Call Prim" I cry out. He looks like he's about to throw up but runs to the phone anyway. I hear some of the conversation but I'm too focused on getting through each contraction. I haven't felt my water break yet so I lie down. Gale hangs up the phone and runs a hand through his hair. He walks back and gives me a shy smile. He moves my sweaty hair out of my face then speaks,

"Did you hear what I said when I came in?"

"No sorry what was it about Peeta's face?" I wonder trying to find a smile

"No… I got extra sticky buns" he laughs

"Really?" I laugh, "Oops"

"How long has this been going on? I was only gone for- oh almost a half an hour…" he said looking guilty

"Well a few minutes after you left" I sigh, waiting for the sharp pain in my back

"Sorry" he whispers. I feel the pain and Gale and I struggle through it. After it passes, Gale smiles a little. "You're beautiful" I snort.

"Good joke, Gale"

3 hours later.

I stare down at the small person in my arms, small round eyes closed, olive skin that is freckle free, hands moving about searchingly, little tuff of golden blond hair gone wild, tiny nose twitching, curved ears take in the sounds of the house, and small pink lips opening and closing, all perfect things I'm witnessing for the first time. I smile. A strong hand settles on my shoulder. I look up at Gale. He looks surprised. His gaze focuses away from the person in my arms. He looks at me with peer fascination. Then looks back at the baby, "You have the same nose, mouth, and hair" he points out. I look back down.

"And you two have the same color skin, ears- open your eyes little one" My hand runs through the blond hair and the little eyes open. I gasp.

"And the same eyes" Gale finishes. I close my eyes and lay back. "May I?" he wonders out loud. I lift the baby up to him and open my eyes. He takes the baby with total caution. He watches her settle for a second. "Hi Rose" he says very quietly. He moves back and forth with her. She beams with a toothless smile. He smiles back. I smile too at their exchange. Gale looks over at me for a second then back at our daughter. Her tiny hand rests on his arm and Gale moves her, a little to give her his finger. She coos. The door pushes open to our room and Katniss strides in. She beams at the girl in my husband's arms then runs to me.

"Congratulations!" She says hugging me then runs to Gale. "Hand her? Over!" she says opening her arms. Gale hesitates looking down into the smiling gray eyes and hands her over to Katniss. Katniss laughs at the bundle of joy. "She's gorgeous" she sighs at the wonder in her arms. Peeta walks in and stands behind Katniss.

"She looks a lot like Madge" he smiles. Everyone looks at his smile and gapes. He looks at everyone's surprised faces and smiles bigger. Then, takes the baby girl in his arms the man's finger traces along the baby's jaw and cheek, causing Rose to smile. "Who wouldn't smile at this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Melanie Hawthorne ((:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still sorry for that depressing chapter sooooo I'll upload another one. I'm not sure if this is even ready to come up... BUT it's cute. SO R&R(:**

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out where ever you are" the little girl giggled on her hands and knees. She had wanted to play hide and seek with her little brother but now she's figured out it wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be. She snuck into his room and opened his toy chest, nothing but toys. She looked under his bed, nothing but dust mites. The frustrated girl looked around the room eyeing the bookcase and closet.<p>

"Rose! Dinner!" Her mother called from downstairs. The five year old girl pushed off the ground, brushing her braid over her shoulder. She took another long glance around the room.

"Bryce if you're in here- dinners ready" she said in her little kid accent. Rustles could be heard and fingers curled around the lip of the sock drawer and pushed open. A small boy, named for his excessive amounts of light brown freckles that covered his olive toned face popped out of it and took his older sisters hand.

The father of the two children already sat at the table staring down at the food before him. His wife, waiting patiently for her children to make an appearance in the kitchen, across from him. Finally Rose and Bryce hopped into the sunset filled room for dinner.

"How was your game, Buddy?" Gale asked messing up the dark tuffs of curls. The boy's small baby teeth fill up his face with a smile and he giggles.

"Sisa couldn't find me" he says looking proud. Gale looks over to Rose who is spreading jam on her bread.

"Is this true, Rosie?" he gasps. She simply nods, keeping her eyes on the bread. Madge looks amusingly at Gale poking Bryce's nose telling him that his sister will probably win next time. Bryce scrunches his nose and shakes his head.

"No- I'm a win every time" He says with total confidence. Gale laughs and puts him in his chair before the whole family settles down and eats. After dinner the small family of four takes a seat in the living room and before long their doorbell rings. Madge gets off the couch and walks to the door. First thing she sees is a girl the age of Bryce. Her hair is pulled in different directions, forming blonde pigtails. Her big blue eyes shine with happiness while her arms and legs are wrapped around her daddy.

"Hello there" the pregnant woman coos to the daughter.

"Hi" she whispers burying her head in her father's shoulder.

"Hey guys, come in" she says to the rest of the family. Gale looks up from his puzzle he is playing with Rose to acknowledge the guests.

"We brought cake" The other mother says shrugging. Madge takes the baking pan out of her hand and carries it to the kitchen. The blonde man puts down his anxious daughter, who runs towards her dark haired friend.

"EMMA" The young boy screams once he notices her. The two happy toddlers tackle each other into hugs.

"Catnip" Gale says to the dark haired mother.

"Gale" she smiles running her hand along his daughter's cheek. She turns back to the doorway to watch Madge reappear with the cake. Peeta cuts the cake for the members of the family. The sunset has disappeared and is replaced by a half moon. The clouds show rain signaling the Mellark's to return home. Gale is cautious on the stairs. His son's mouth parted with sleeping breath and his head is turned on his shoulder. He pushes the door open. He slips off the yawning boy's bright blue shirt and trousers before tucking him into bed. The boy mutters some things. Then turns curling himself into his bear. Gale turns the lights out and moves to his daughter's room. Her pale pink night gown pools around her ankles as she pulls her sheets away from the pillows. He leans against the door frame watching the mini Madge pulling her hair out of the braid. He walks over to her vanity and picks up and brush. Rose sits on the edge of the bed while her father pulls out the snarls that formed during the day.

"Goodnight Rosie" he whispers kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy"

* * *

><p><strong>If you're confused:<strong>

**Gale + Madge= Rose (Rosie) Bryce (Buddy) and Maysille (May-but you haven't met her yet)**

**Peeta + Katniss= Emma and Rylon (Rye- but you haven't met him yet either)**

**Finnick + Annie= Eden (but once again you haven't met him yet)**

**ALSOOOO I am now a Beta Reader! CHECK ME OUT(:**

**~Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

Cool summer night breeze stumbled through the nursery. The wind, being curious, set the rocking chair rocking, the door to creak, the blankets to shift, and the canopy enclosing the crib to wave. The young toddler woke with a start after feeling the drift. Her cries carried under the door, through the upstairs landing, and into the rooms of the older two Hawthorne children and their parents.

"I'll get her" Gale mumbles rolling out of his sheet cocoon. Madge nods, closing her eyes to return to sleep. The man walks into the hallway. He pushes the door closest to the stairs open and looks inside. Maysille, his daughter is standing holding onto the side of her crib. "Hey princess" he says tapping her nose. She smiles, little teeth peeking out from under her soft pink lips. He lays her down tucking the blankets securely around her, and closes the window before closing the door behind him. He sees the light on under the bathroom door and waits leaning against the wall. The light clicks off and a young boy, the age of 7, steps out of the bathroom running a hand through his shaggy dark hair. He looks up at his father. Gray eyes meet gray eyes, smile meets smile. Gale rests a hand on the boys shoulder and walks him back into his room.

"What time is it?" Bryce, meaning freckled, asked his tired father. Gale looks over at the clock.

"After midnight" Bryce crawls into bed, and fluffs his pillow.

"Oh- I thought it was morning" he said between yawns.

"Add a few more hours and you get morning" Gale sighed kissing his son on the head, "night, Buddy" Gale not sensing any movement from across the hall slides back into his room. His gaze falls on the bed he's walking too. Madge is fast asleep curled around herself, golden curls sprayed out in every direction. The father moves the sheets and hits the pillow. After a few minutes his eyes open. Little hands find his and his daughter wraps around him. He holds in a groan but doesn't move his eldest daughter. Instead he dreams about sleep that isn't interrupted.

"Wake up" someone pokes her shoulder nudging her slightly. She sighs forcing herself awake. Madge's bright blue eyes meet Rose's beaming face. Madge sits up cautiously.

"Did you sleep with us?" Rose's mother asks looking towards the clock. Rose looks over her shoulder at her sleeping father and nods. "Ah" Madge says, swinging her legs onto the floor. The light pink nightgown swirls at her knees, making the girl on the bed jump onto the floor with much enthusiasm. They walk down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Footsteps are heard on the stairs. Madge and Rose look up from the sizzling food. Bryce, rubbing the sleepers out of his eyes, thumps into the room with tired feet, after dropping his hands from his eyes he greets his older sister and mother.

"Morning Bryce," his mother smiles turning back to the cooking food.

"Morning Mum" he says stealing a piece of toast. Gale walked into the room with May on his hip, murmuring good mornings before digging into his breakfast. Later that day Bryce was walking around the house looking for something to do when the doorbell rang twice. Doorknob turning Bryce opened the door to find a girl his age. She was eye to eye with him, her two blonde braids tied at the ends with small yellow bows that matched her light blouse.

"Hi Bryce!" she said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Hey Emma" he smiled.

"Want to come out to play?" she asked looking behind her. Bryce looked around his living room.

"Sounds more fun than this" The two children dashed into the front yard and running, yelling, counting, hiding, laughing, smiling at each other. This activity took so much that they ended up falling asleep under a tree across the street, Bryce's head on Emma's head. Gale looked at the clock again then to his wife. Her sighs gave him permission to walk outside and inspect the neighborhood for his son. Down the street he made out two kids who were older than his boy, and ignored them. As they got closer though, he made out Rose, and Eden.

"Odair- have you seen Bryce?" Gale asked the handsome young boy.

"No, sir" he said checking over his shoulder, "I can go find him, if you want"

"Thanks that would be helpful" Gale dragged his daughter into the house slow enough for her to wave at the curly dark haired boy. A few minutes later, Eden reappeared on the Hawthorne's doorstep, this time with the middle child of the family.

"Thank you, Ed" Madge said smiling sweetly.

"Happy to help" Eden smiled to the rest of the family, and waved to Rose sitting on the floor nearest the door, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Eden and Rose? I think sooooo(:<br>Bryce and Emma? I think soooooo(:**

**Clear up: **

**Eden Odair- 10.  
>Hair: Curly Dark Brown.<br>Eye: Golden.**

**Rose Hawthorne- 9.  
>Hair: Wavy Golden Blonde.<br>Eye: Gray.**

**Emma Mellark- 7.  
>Hair: Straight Blonde.<br>Eye: Dark Blue.  
>Extra: Dimples<strong>

**Bryce Hawthorne- 7.**  
><strong>Hair: Shaggy Black.<strong>  
><strong>Eye: Bright Blue.<br>Extra: FRECKLES**

**Maysille Hawthorne- 3.**  
><strong>Hair: Dirty Blonde.<strong>  
><strong>Eye: BlueGray.  
><strong>

**Gale: 30.  
>Madge: 28.<strong>

**Peeta: 28.  
>Katniss: 28.<strong>

**OHHH yeah... if you want to add a character... just review! (Details: Who are they?= where do they show up in the story... friends? family? Name= First Middle Last. Story behind them= did they already know the characters... past? new to town? games? school? Features= Hair, eyes, extras. Add ons= thoughts, and feelings about the character. Understanding= quick view on character's personality)**

**-Erin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I got bored today and wrote what came to my mind... A little cute thing. Hope you like it :) **

"What are you doing?" Bryce asked walking up behind Emma. She jumps, slamming her palm into her chest.

"Putting these flowers in here" she says turning back to her large pot.

"Oh… looks good" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure…" she mutters grabbing another pot of flowers. He stands there for a few more minutes. "Bryce?" she asks looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he loves the way she says his name. It's a mix of… perfect. That sounds bad. Oh he missed what she said. "What?"

"You're blocking my sun" Her eyebrow rises.

"Oh sorry" he shuffles off to the side. He makes a study of her hair. The way it's tied off in a side ponytail curling over her shoulder glowing when the sun catches it right. I clear my throat. "So… Henry" Her head snaps up and I star into her dark blue eyes challenging.

"What about him?" she says shucking off her gardening gloves, and standing up, with her hands on her hips.

"You're going out with him" I state even if it follows with a growl of jealously.

"NO I'm not… Who told you that?" she squeals

"People"

"No I'm not going out with Henry" her eyes drop to her light blue rain boots and she picks up the empty pots to put them away. I sigh in relief. I'll kill Eden next time I see him.

"Oh ok" I say helping her with the pots, she smiles- which has started to take my breath away and we walk into the shed. They come back out and Emma returns to picking at her colorful pots. I lean casually against her house and smile watching her.

… (Inside)…

"No way"

"You can't tell?"

"They can't- They won't" Gale struggled. Katniss continued to roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Gale" Katniss turned, looking out the window once again. Her daughter was arranging flowers in a pot. While Bryce, Gale's son, stood leaning against the house watching curiously. Emma brushed back her hair.

"I guess Hawthorne boys like blondes" Gale pointed out when Madge walked in. She smiled as Katniss told her Peeta's hunch. "How long has this been going on?" He asked tossing a blueberry into his mouth.

"Not long- He just realized she was a girl" Katniss and Madge laugh. Gale just shakes his head his expression shut off away from any smiles.

"Oh come on Gale… its sweet" Madge nudges him and leans into his side so his arm falls around her. His face softens at the sight of her smile and he shrugs again. Peeta is still staring out the window. Everyone watches him.

"It's ok if my daughter doesn't go out with a Hawthorne" he beams after he caught them staring. Katniss starts cracking up. Gale thinks for a moment.

"I think it's ok if my son doesn't go out with a Mellark" Finally both Katniss and Madge narrow their eyes.

"Guys" they said stopping them before an argument broke out. The current glare between the two men snapped as they looked at their wives. The backdoor opens and everyone looks over at the blonde stepping in. She looks up a little surprised at all the staring faces and throws her thumb facing outside.

"Bry and I are going to the lake" Katniss and Madge nod in unison and Emma's hair flops as she skips off with the Hawthorne son. They return to the window and catch sight of the two teens walk towards the woods. Madge and Katniss walk off to talk and Gale and Peeta stand against the counter watching the kids. Emma looks up at Bryce and laughs and Bryce looks down and laughs also. They stop for a moment and look at each other.

"If they kiss" Gale and Peeta begin at the same time causing them to look at each other. They quickly look back. Holding back snickers. Emma reaches over and takes Bryce's hand and they continue their walk into the forest. Peeta and Gale let out their breath and walk off to find something to do. Away from each other. Peeta smiles to himself picking up a painting of his oldest child sitting in a chair holding a bow and arrow that Katniss gave her as a birthday present. He knows that he doesn't mind that she's fallen for Bryce Hawthorne, but its fun to give Gale the satisfaction.

**Well... there yah go. Comment? :b**

**Erin**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is kinda short. It's Madge's random thoughts about her life so far. **

Walking through the woods with him brings back memories. She can almost see herself- young and lost. Her first time here was easily remembered. Hunting, gathering, searching, waiting it had been a thrill she had never tried and she got to learn it from the most important people in her life. Have times changed? Yes. They had grown and changed and adapted to the new things about them, technology, research, discoveries, new districts, and children. Children… when the simple things like frogs hopping and boxes excite them more than life itself it's a real wonder. She had been an only child; she had never witnessed or knew anything about bringing up siblings. Yet, she's proven herself. Her children are happy and carefree. Watching them dance and laugh at the picnic running wild around them. Looking back at her life so far there is only one thing she would change. Her parents would be here enjoying everything too, but life wasn't perfect. Not having her parents there didn't mean she wasn't loved enough. Her mother-in-law made sure of that, her husband loves her more than the world, and her children tell her that they love her every chance they get. Nothing feels like it's missing anymore. There are still those dreams that come back and haunt her but he's always there to pick her up and whisper sweet nothings into her honey blond curls. Everything about him made her stomach fuzzy and her skin crawl. Just remembering sitting in Katniss and Peeta's apartment hearing his voice from the door. My voice shaking and telling the boy I've liked for so long that I liked him. I almost have to laugh. It was so forced upon him to like me it's a surprise that he realized he liked me too. He said he loved me after being with a depressed Madge on his lap for a long hour. Even though later he guessed he's liked me for longer and didn't see it through the arguments we would share when he sold me strawberries in the morning. Then the dream I had when he took me into his room. The entire bed smelled like him and I never wanted to leave. Yet somehow the smell of the home and him being there brought back the whipping and I had dream after dream until I woken up by my own screaming and Gale. I can laugh about that now… but not then. Then he all but says he wants to sleep with me. His excuse for being able to is he was over eighteen. Clever lie, he so wasn't- he had JUST turned nineteen that barely gives you any right to put a girl in your bed while his mom is down the hall. I snap out of memory lane and watch Gale with our new daughter. He's singing that song… the song he sang our first night together and many nights after. I pluck her out of his arms and his eyes pop out of his head thinking that he's dropped her. The day grows old and we've finished eating. Everyone is cleaning up the site and heading home. Thinking always brings up questions but they're never asked or answered. Good thing memories will always be there to bring them up night Gale and I were lying in bed holding, Rose her breath tickled my arms as I snuck a peak at Gale. May was asleep on his chest and he was reading a book of the history of our land. Then my eyes fell on my son, Bryce whose light sleeping breaths kept in pace with his baby sister. His curls hung over his eyes and his mouth hung open letting out the occasional sigh.

"I'm happy" Gale looked up from his book and closed it. His idle fingers played with the small curls on our daughter's head.

"Oh really?" his gray stormy eyes were playful. I couldn't help but huff and laugh.

"Yes, really"

"Don't take this the wrong way but if someone would have told me back before everything happened that I would be married to Madge Undersee and have three beautiful children. I would have laughed in their faces" I laugh quietly again, thinking of young Gale's face. He takes my hand and squeezes it. "I'm happy to"

"Glad"

**Yeah sorry about not updating I've been busy and such then I went on vacation and got too caught up in Mickey to think about writing... and ta da! Here I am! :) Comment! ALSO this is the last thing I'm thinking for this story... :,( I'll write an Epilogue that I'm sure you'll love (Hopefully) and begin another story off of that. I'm thinking Eden and Rose3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**I keep cheating... adding chapters. Rose (Rosie) and Eden (Ed) Odair(: Awhhh so cute! hahaha OKAYYY hope you like it!**

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. "No Eden"

"No?"

"No…"

"Will you consider?"

"I will not"

"Not ever?"

"Maybe"

"Someday?"

"Sure…"

"You don't seem sure"

"Eden we're great friends"

"Yeah…"

"I don't want to ruin that" Eden Odair sighs audibly and sinks onto his porch steps.

"One"

"One what?"

"One date- and if it doesn't work out then we forget it ever happened" Rose sits next to him gazing up into his sea green eyes.

"Fine" He smiles and offers to take her home but she refuses.

"I'm fine- it's only a few houses away and I'll see you in a little bit anyway" Rose takes her time on the way home. Her mind was all over the place. She liked Eden… as a friend. They did everything together. She knew girls loved him. She knew all his previous girlfriends. Why did he want to date her? Rose never got the guy. Her friends would step in and take them or she would think they were interested when they weren't. Then her mind played flash back. Here she goes again not getting the guy because she refused to go on a date with him. She is so hopeless. She reaches her house, trudging up the steps and through the open front door. Her mother is sitting in a chair reading. "Hey Mom"

"Hi Rose- what's wrong?" Madge puts her book back onto the shelf and smoothes her daughter's hair back. Rose has her thinking face on so Madge waits patiently.

"Ed asked me out"

"What's so bad about that?" The pleasant smile gathers on her mother's face.

"When did you and Dad start dating?" Madge sighs. They never went out… not like most people go out. Gale had her since she arrived at 13.

"We had been through a lot. So when we finally saw each other after everything happened- it clicked for him" Rose studies her mother's pained face "I had liked him since I was a little girl"

"That's right" The strong husky sound lights the room. Madge turns from Rose. Gale walks up to his two girls. His smile spreads across his face like its Christmas day. The smile he only saves for Madge and his family. Madge smiles a little then looks back at Rose.

"Does that help?" she wonders staring at the thirteen year old girl. Rose doesn't answer.

"Is it ok to go out with him?" Gale's eyes widen and he quickly leaves the room.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Madge wonders

"We're friends"

"So?"

"I don't want to ruin that"

"You're father and I weren't friends- actually before 13 we didn't exactly get along" Rose laughs.

"Alright, one date then" She hurries upstairs and into her room. She pulls out a lavender dress. She slips into in after a few seconds and twirls feeling the air around her legs. Her golden hair is pulled into a high pony-tail. Little daisy shaped earrings are inserted into her small lobes and she smiles a little pulling the lip balm over her lips. She casually pulls on little white shoes and hops down the stairs.

"You look pretty!" Emma smiles, after seeing her from the kitchen. She's sitting with Bryce at the table taking cookies off a platter in front of them.

"Thanks" Rose grins back. Eden Odair strides into the house, just as Rose reaches out to take a frosted cookie off the platter. Her hand drops away from it when Eden says her name.

"Rosie?" His eye brows are raised and his eyes give her a look over.

"Ed?" She blushes at his surprised expression. What did he expect her to come in a t-shirt and shorts?

"Err. Ready?" He looks nervous and she beams, taking his arm. Her fingers pull him out the door.

"I'm so glad you talked me into this" He laughs and pulls her into a hug.

"Me too"

**(Eden: 14 Rose: 13 Emma: 11 Bryce: 11 Maysille: 7)**

**Review? **

**Erin**


	13. Chapter 13

**This isn't the end. This is... well... you'll see. **

* * *

><p>The moon kissed the grass and touched the faces of the girl and boy dancing around each other. Their quiet chatter cut through the heavy night air and quiet breaths of the sleeping creatures. The boy crashes into the tall grass by the lake. The girl laughs not bothering to help him up and skips around the water's edge. Her skirt flies out behind her as she dances with herself taking in the breeze and chirping bugs around her. She hadn't taken a liking to being girly, yet right now all she wanted to do was dance, hum, and sigh, long heavy sighs because she couldn't explain it. She was excited. Her turns quickened and she threw her arms out waving them off to the side feeling the grass slip in and out of her toes. He cleared his throat making her jump in surprise. She had forgotten he was there. Pink filled her cheeks and she covered her eyes.<p>

"May I have this dance?" Grinning she tore her hands from her eyes revealing the young man bent over with his hand placed out in front of him.

"It would be a pleasure, kind sir" His hand fell into hers and his arms lifted her into him. The small white shoes were placed on top of his own so they could be closer in height. The full moon was at its climax which settled them down. Rose and Eden lay next to each other pointing fingers at possible shooting stars. After a while things fell silent. "How do you know you're in love?" Rose whispers folding her hands on her stomach.

"I read somewhere that when you touch the person you love you can feel sparks" Eden whispers back

"Do you feel sparks?"

"All the time" Eden replies. Once again the world falls silent. The water laps from the gentle breeze, frogs croak, crickets sing, and the animals say goodnight. Eden sighs making Rose look over at him in concern. "That's the problem" Rose's face heats. She knew he didn't love her.

"The problem?" she breaths, his fingers feels her cheek and his eyes come in contact with hers.

"Mum's sending my back to 4" His fingers brush her lips "Yet, I don't think I can go"

"Why not- it's where you belong" she chokes out.

"My home is here, along with the sparks"

"You don't have to be gone forever" Rose argues turning her face away from his wandering fingers.

"2 years will feel like forever" Silence creeps over them causing Rose to tear up and shrink from the devastating emotions. 2 years hits her over and over. By then he'll find another girl to fuel sparks with. He'll forget about 'Rosie'. He'll forget about tonight. He'll forget about their playful bickering as children. He'll forget about the failed attempts of flirting. And worst of all she might forget about him.

"It won't be long" she sighs into the wind "We'll find each other again"

"Promise" he whispers against her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is it guys. The ending. Hopefully everything will turn out. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Rose watches from a distance as Katniss lifts the veil over the calm golden curls. Her mother stands next to her pinning light pink flower clips to hold it in place. The bride sighs. The older women step away from her and she turns around gazing into the floor length mirror. Rose can only gasp at what she sees. A princess, a beautiful delicate princess, one only found in fairy tales and movies. Prim looks back at them with unshed tears in her light blue eyes.

"Thank you" She steps down from the platform her creamy white dress flowing around her like a stream. The light dances off the crystals causing rainbows to land on the walls of the back room. Rose looks out watching May throw pink petals down the grass aisle and see everyone look back. The man at the end looks nervous; he keeps pulling at his jacket and cuffs. Her father standing behind him is laughing, his dark hair blowing. She hops off her stool and walks over to the bride. Taking her hand and walking into the hall. Everyone is lined up to walk out and Peeta takes her arm. Music starts and everyone stands. Rose takes a deep breath and steps behind the Bride and Peeta, lifting the wedding dress and walking out. Inside her head she pretends this is her wedding and everyone is looking at her. Eden is standing at the end looking nervous and proud and her mother is crying. Bryce is making a snobby remark but looks happy and her little sister is clapping. Her friends and family congratulate and tell her how pretty and happy she looks. If only he was here. She takes a seat and watches Rory beam at his future wife.

"I Do" she grins and Rory laughs sliding the ring onto her pale fingers. The veil flies off and they stand gazing at each other before leaning in and kissing. After the party, Rose crawls, away back to her house to sit in her room. She hadn't cried for Eden in a while and the fact that she misses him hits her. It's only been a year. One more before she finds he's found someone else. Her heart tells her not to think that way but she has to remember it's a possibility. Tears drop. One is for Eden. One is for her imaginary wedding. One is for the happiness of the wedding. One is because she's a hormonal 14-year-old. One is for the fact that Eden is a year older than her. One is for her family who told her to not worry about Eden. One is for Mrs. Odair who took him away. One is for his father. One is for herself. One is for Eden. Repeat. The ball she rolled herself into is hurting her back so she opens her window and sits in the window. She looks down the street where the party is. She knows no one will look for her yet. She could escape into woods and sit in the meadow by the lake. Feel the grass between her toes. There she'll be reassured. She slips from her dress and pulls on his sweater and a small skirt. She pulls on navy rain boots and runs out the back door. The strawberry plants look good and the wooden swing is worn and swinging in the light spring breeze. Her feet lap in the mud under the trees. Birds call and the brook's babble chats to her ears. She runs a finger over a flower, feeling its smooth soft petals before turning back to the path and continuing. She wasn't prepared to feel anything like this. Love that is. She didn't understand what to do, what to think, who to go to. She fell into the grass. Smelling the think April air, calling to the clouds for showers, she wanted to feel the rain hit her face so she could be woken up. A fish jumped in the lake and the trees wove together crinkling the leaves. His fingers smoothed her hair away from her face and his breath was hot on her face.

"Rosie" he whispered, kissing under her ear. Rose opened her eyes seeing her boring bedroom ceiling. She climbed out of bed. Slipping her small heels back on she made her way back to the party. She could wait for him. She had to at least try.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here it is. Yay!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The shops were just opening and villagers were lining up to wait for the catch of the day. Yet the young man couldn't wait for those lines. He couldn't go down and talk to the shopkeepers or the fisherman. He was going home. More importantly, back to her. His heart was racing and his feet were pacing on the front porch of his great home. The water lapped against the rocks and the air smelled of salt. Yet he couldn't stay. He wanted the damp air to hit his lungs to fill up with sweet pine air and the ever lingering smell of strawberries. Hushed music played in the streets as he walked up to the train station with his briefcase and suitcase. The conductor's smile showed his dimples and he took the lad's ticket and helped him into the narrow train. The tanned hands threw the objects into the storage compartment over his aisle and he slouched into the upholstered window seat. His eyes didn't bother to look out though. An older man sat across from him and huffed, a simple 'hello' his shirt was tucked into his brown corduroys and he sat up straight with a hint of dignity. After the man's greeting an older woman took the seat beside him. She too sat up straight, and her fingers were crossed delicately on her dark blue knit skirt. She nodded to the young traveler but brought a topic up to the man, presumably her husband. The train lurched and they were off heading toward his unknown future. His eyes drooped, last night was a mess. He hadn't slept, he had been too worried. The older couple started complaining about something and he was out, thrown into the dream world, where time went slower than reality. Yet the train lurched. The teenage boy was sent flying out of sleep. The old woman and man were getting up and the window was crowded with people leaving the train. Then he saw it, the town, the distant forest, the people, and the memories. He took down his belongings and stepped onto the cobblestoned street. For a moment all he did was breath. This was it, he was home. Finally his brain caught up with his feet and he studied his surroundings. He was walking, or jogging he couldn't tell everything was moving fast. Until he looked up at a house, a large home with a sun streaked porch. A girl sat there with dolls around her, a tea party of sorts. She waved him over.

"Hello" she grinned handing him an empty cup.

"Hello" he grinned back taking the cup out of her hands, "who are you?"

"May" she replied and tipped the teapot over his glass. Nothing came out but he took a sip anyway.

"Do you have a sister?"

"Oh yes!" She squealed, "It's her birthday today"

"I've heard- listen I have a present for her could you bring her out here?" The girl nodded enthusiastically. As she made her way inside the boy set down his 'drink' and looked around. He sighed it was exactly as he left it. His thoughts changed though as May brought out a beautiful young woman, pulling her down the stairs. This was not the same, she had grown perfectly, but he had too. Would she remember? Their eyes met. "I've talked to your sister May" he gestured to the girl playing with her braids. "She says that Rose Melanie Hawthorne has a birthday today"

"Eden" she cried out and ran into his waiting arms, "welcome home"

"I missed the sparks" Her smile lights up her face and she draws back to get a good look at him. He's taller, and she can feel the muscles in his arms. She hadn't changed much. How disappointing she cries out in her head. He takes her hand spinning her around. "You look beautiful" Her cheeks pink up. Maybe she did change.

"You too" He laughs and once again he presses her to him. She can hear his heartbeat running wild and his breathing is calm and relaxing. "You're right"

"About?" his eye brows lift up in confusion.

"Missing the sparks" He takes her hand and they walk down the road. The town square is busy with people so they disappear into the forest.

"So, you're 15 today" he smirks. She runs her fingers over the grass and nods.

"I don't feel any different though" He shrugs.

"You usually don't," She plays with his fingers, and counts the lines on his palm. She almost misses how the forest gets a few degrees warmer and his lips brushing hers. She can't hear her squeals as her back meets the grass and he towers over her. They just lie there, kissing, and getting to know each other again. "I love you" he whispers into her ear.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle Sniffle* *Wipes Tear* haha review review! tell me your hopes, dreams, goals, favorite chapter. Make sure you check out my other stories if you get bored of not hearing from me. Maybe a sequel maybe a prequel maybe a nonequel. you'll have to see. . . <strong>

**BTW. On a major note ;) this story is my most popular! thanks for reading!**

**Erin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there. I just wanted to say that in case you haven't seen the sequel… it's up and kind of wonderful. Thanks for reading Bringing Roses. Hope you like Skipping Stones.**

**Want a peek? ;)**

* * *

><p>Eden woke from a sweet dreamless sleep. Light poured into the room through the large windows. He was quickly disoriented when he realized he wasn't in his bed. His arms moved and connected with a warm body. He looked down at Rose's sleeping face; it made his heart melt with joy. He brushed his thumb over her freckled check and sighed. He could get used to this, waking up every day with her by his side, their family in the other rooms, and small garden in the backyard. Yet, somehow it seemed that he wanted that life more than her. Every time he would bring up marriage in the last month she had blushed, stuttered, and changed the subject. Maybe he had to bring it up in a different way- other than joking.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she asked nuzzling his neck.

"You" he hummed running a hand over her back.

"What about me?" she smiled.

"Marriage" he whispered into her hair.

**Want another peek?**

"Sorry" he grinned.

"Well it's not alright" she grinned back.

"I'm sure it isn't" he chuckled, reaching out and taking a firm hold of her waist.

"I heard what my dad said to you yesterday"

"Yeah…"

"He shouldn't have said those things; he even said that he wants to apologize… so I am here to ask you to dinner at the Hawthorne household"

"Well Breakfast was great" he said rolling his eyes, "but I'll be there"

"You don't get a choice"

"I don't need one! I'll always pick you" he smiles shyly

* * *

><p><strong>Rose and Eden for the win.<strong>

**Erin**


End file.
